Agradécele a Noruega
by Matsuokidoki
Summary: Tal vez sentir la brisa fría una vez más sobre su rostro era todo lo que necesitaba Rin para encontrar una respuesta a sus temores.


El viaje no se le había hecho demasiado largo, teniendo en cuenta que él acostumbraba a trayectos de casi veinte horas encerrado en un avión que le llevase de ida o de vuelta a su país natal desde Oceanía.

Más bien a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse era a aquellos murmullos de sus compañeros cada vez que él y Haruka, tras enfrascarse en alguna conversación que llevaba a discusiones absurdas hasta que uno de los dos proclamaba un alto al fuego y, como si nada hubiera pasado, la cabeza de Haruka quedaba apoyada en el hombro de Rin, con el cual tenía un acuerdo tácito para que hiciese de almohada.

En esos momentos, Rin no podía sino envidiar no sólo su capacidad para quedarse dormido así como así, sino también el poder hacerlo pese a esos comentarios por lo bajo que apostaban sobre la sexualidad de ambos, el tipo de relación tan ambigua que tenían y las implicaciones que eso conllevaba de cara a su imagen pública.

Haruka era, definitivamente, y en todos los contextos que esa palabra podía implicar, libre.

No durmió hasta que decidió desenredar sus auriculares y llenar sus oídos con música para dejar atrás todas aquellas voces con las que su subconsciente se alió durante su sueño, y entre unas cosas y otras, Rin pisó suelo noruego con unas prominentes ojeras y el peor humor de los posibles.

Agradeció haber tocado tierra entrada la tarde, porque eso normalmente significaba que su entrenador les dejaría lo que restaba de día libre para poder descansar plenamente y prepararse de cara al torneo que tendría lugar en los próximos días.

Haruka se había dado cuenta de que no, no estaba siendo el mejor día, y, al parecer, tampoco la mejor época de su amigo. No había más que mirarle o entablar un par de palabras con él. Rin no estaba especialmente hablador, ni siquiera le había dirigido una de sus anteriormente habituales frases, como ¿ _Ya vas a buscar la piscina?_ mientras reía divertido al ver cómo cambiaba su expresión a una de fingido disgusto, antes de acabar ambos buscándola, porque el pelinegro conocía bien sobre el manejo de habilidades del lenguaje no corporal que le permitiesen no delatarse cada vez que algo le producía alguna emoción especialmente reseñable, como en este caso era la ilusión de combinar aquello que más amaba: el agua y Rin.

Era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir sus sentimientos a terceros tan fácilmente, pero lo suficientemente sincero consigo mismo, para saber que lo que Rin le transmitía no era lo que un amigo, un rival cualquiera, le transmitiría. Había más que eso, y, aunque en un principio le costó hacerse a la idea de todo lo que aquello implicaba, no intentó siquiera evitar aquellos sentimientos sabiendo que sería un gasto de energía inútil.

Porque, además, cada vez que mantenía una conversación en su fuero interno, siempre acababa preguntándose un _¿Qué tiene de malo?_ que arrasaba con cualquier inseguridad posible al respecto. Hasta que un día, le llegó una respuesta:

 _Que él no te corresponda._

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que siguieran siendo rivales, compañeros pero ante todo, amigos, razón por la que se encontró después de cenar clavando sus nudillos repetitivamente en la puerta de la habitación contigua del hotel. La habitación de Rin. Y justo cuando pensaba que no abriría...

-Oh, eres tú-Apareció asomando únicamente su cabeza mojada producto de la ducha que su amigo había interrumpido- ¿Qué pasa?

Ahí tenía otra de las evidencias de que definitivamente, algo estaba mal, de nuevo, con él.

-Quiero buscar la piscina cubierta del hotel. Ven conmigo-Parecía que su improvisación había resultado más o menos creíble.

-Hoy no, Haru. Estoy cansado y acabo de ducharme.

-Pues déjame pasar entonces.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja- ¿Vas a ponerme otra de tus películas de ciencia ficción espantosas?

-Hoy podías elegir tú-aunque esa frase sonó más a una súplica por quedarse que a una simple afirmación.

Con un suspiro, una pequeña sonrisa y un _Está bien,pasa_. mientras se hacía a un lado, empezaba a prepararse otro de los quebraderos de cabeza para Rin.

El verse sometido a escáner por aquellos ojos azules mientras estaba con únicamente una toalla atada con rapidez a la cintura y el agua cayendo desde su pelo hasta su torso le provocó un ligero escalofrío. Y sabía que no era la primera vez que se encontraban en paños menores, y qué decir de encontrarse mojados. Al igual que sabía que no se había estremecido precisamente porque hiciese frío.

-V-voy a cambiarme.

-Sí-el pelinegro no encontró problemas al avanzar a paso rápido hacia la cama, consciente de la efervescencia de sus emociones en cuanto desechó la posibilidad de que tal vez los pantalones estuviesen empezando a apretarle en sus partes íntimas al reaccionar instintivamente con _Una vista que ya había visto pero sigue siendo jodidamente increíble._

Apareció vestido con uno de sus habituales chándales consistentes en camiseta de tirantes, sudadera y un pantalón ancho, bostezando y casi arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a la cama, de tamaño matrimonial, dejándose caer al lado de donde el Nanase se encontraba sentado observando con cierta expectación lo que la televisión le ofrecía.

-Dijiste que hoy podía elegir yo-Comentó mientras se apoyaba sobre sus antebrazos, mirándole somnoliento, y no se incorporó para sentarse igual que Haruka hasta que éste no le dejó el mando a distancia-¿Qué es esto?.

-Parece un festival de música, es interesante.

-Pero si no te enteras de la mitad de las cosas que dicen.

-Sólo están cantando, Rin. No hace falta-Y enseguida a Rin se le escapó una risa suave-Pon lo que quieras-Abrazó uno de los cojines y ladeó su cabeza, fingiendo desinterés.

-Está bien. Parece que se llama Eurovisión, así que si sólo lo emiten aquí, podemos verlo-Le consoló.

Rin no sabía cómo de excéntricos podían ser los ciudadanos europeos, pero sin duda aquel continente le terminó de poner la cabeza patas arriba. El certamen, consistente en la actuación musical por parte de los representantes de cada país perteneciente a Europa que quisiera participar, recurría al uso de letras, ritmos, o temáticas que en muchos casos estaban siendo usados como claras reivindicaciones de asuntos que debían ser objeto de debate en aquel continente. Todo esto era lo que Haruka escuchaba de su amigo, quien pacientemente hizo las labores de traducción de aquel evento, a excepción de aquellas canciones que eran cantadas en un idioma que ya sí que quedaba fuera del entendimiento de ambos.

Pero Haruka se preguntó qué es lo que rondó la mente de Rin cuando una aparente mujer procedió a realizar su cometido. Aparentemente mujer, porque tenía pelo de mujer, maquillaje de mujer, vestimenta de mujer. Aparentemente, porque también tenía una marcada complexión varonil y, más reseñable aún, barba.

Porque la atención debía estar prestándosela meramente a aquel, o aquella cantante, pero la exclamación de sorpresa de Rin, la mueca de desconcierto que precedió a la de palidez y posterior inquietud fueron el foco de la mirada del mayor.

Ninguno dijo nada, la actuación terminó y unas palabras en inglés fueron dirigidas al público, seguidas de los comentarios del narrador del evento. Y Haruka no era tonto como para saber tanto que había algún motivo de peso por el que Rin había dejado de ejercer de traductor, como el de que un transexual actuase en un certamen músical, además de, probablemente, una relación entre ambas cosas.

Repentinamente, el pelirrojo se levantó y, con pasos rígidos y una postura tensa a los ojos de su compañero, atravesó el resto de la habitación hasta llegar a la terraza. La noche en Noruega era fría, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto. Al revés, sentía que necesitaba más de aquella brisa fría sobre él, que le inundara, que pudiese llevarse lejos todas sus dudas y temores que, desde el día en que Haruka y sus viejos amigos ganaron su primer relevo cuando apenas estaban comenzando a pasar los doce años le asaltaban. Porque fue aquella la primera vez en la que las extremidades le hormigueaban, se sentía nervioso, agitado, feliz, con la simple presencia de aquellos ojos que años después definió a su familia australiana _eran claros como el agua_.

Pero no solo no fue la única ocasión en la que sentía que Nanase iba a dejarle sin aliento con tan solo mirarle. Lo _peor_ llegó dos primaveras pasadas, cuando decidieron participar juntos y por primera vez en aquel torneo internacional en Tokio.

 _Uno con una sonrisa que hasta el espectador más lejano habría podido ver perfectamente, el otro, con una más disimulada, pero con la misma emoción de saber que él y su amigo habían conseguido el primer y segundo puesto, respectivamente._

 _-Haru...-estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sosteniendo la medalla plateada con fuerza en su mano, mientras admiraba la mirada centelleante del nombre que había mencionado._

 _Rin había vuelto a quedar segundo contra él, pero no le importó en absoluto, menos cuando vio a Haruka abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras miraba al cielo, tratando de evitar arrojar las lágrimas que ya llevaba un buen rato reprimiendo, mientras esperaban a que los asistentes, periodistas y organizadores terminaran de retirarse del lugar, justo al revés de lo que ocurría con los pétalos de flor de cerezo, que llovían sin piedad sobre la piscina y sus alrededores . No fue hasta entonces que el pelinegro, aún con las emociones a flor de piel, buscó su mano._

 _-Rin...Lo conseguimos-El susodicho le miró, para darse cuenta de que un pequeño pétalo rosado se había quedado atrapado entre los mechones aún húmedos del pelo de Haruka._

 _Y supo que tal vez él no era muy amigo de las cosas azucaradas, pero no le hubiese importado atesorar para siempre frente a sí una sonrisa tan dulce como la que su amigo le dedicaba en aquel momento, sonrisa que no pudo evitar corresponder, al igual que tampoco aquel calor que notaba en sus mejillas, mientras asentía._

 _Haruka le había mostrado la más maravillosa vista posible a Rin, una vez más._

-Rin- el actual Haruka le traía de vuelta a la realidad- Te vas a resfriar-giró para verle, ligeramente asomado y con gesto de preocupación.

-¿Y por eso me sigues?-sonrió mientras volvía adentro-Vamos a dormir, anda.

-¿Por qué me evitas?-se rehusó a salir de ahí sin tener una explicación. Una cosa era que Rin hubiese tenido un día de perros tal y como había estado sospechando. Pero al parecer, la cosa iba más con él que contra el mundo. Y estuvo seguro de haber acertado cuando la sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de Rin y le vio, de nuevo, empalidecer y quedarse buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder decir algo-Di algo.

\- Te digo que dejes de inventar cosas-y rió cínicamente, tratando de restar importancia al tema mientras volvía a dejarse caer sobre su cama de forma aparentemente despreocupada.

La paciencia de Haruka se agotaba. No alcanzaba a entender el porqué del cambio de actitud de su amigo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Rin había levantado un muro entre ellos, imponiendo límites a su extraña relación. Un muro cuya razón para existir trató de buscar una y otra vez, y cuya solución había aprendido finalmente, radicaba en derribarlo.

Y fue entonces cuando se encontró a sí mismo aprisionando a Rin en su propia cama, agarrando sus brazos, la mirada fija en la suya-Dímelo. Dime qué es lo que te tiene tan mal conmigo.

-SUÉLTAME!

-PUES DÍMELO!

-Esto no está bien. Míranos, Haru-el suspiro en búsqueda de calma y la voz alterada de Rin llegaron con fuerza hasta los oídos de Haruka- ¿Crees que esto es lo que harían dos amigos normales?-ambos se sonrojaron, y no pudieron mantener sus miradas fijas en el otro- No hay ni un solo viaje en el que los chicos dejen de hablar de...De lo raros que somos entre nosotros, de lo que podría implicar a nuestra imagen profesional, o de cara incluso a todo el equipo. Pero ¿sabes lo peor? Que tienen razón, Haru. No está bien, no podemos ser así

Deshizo el agarre contra Rin y se sentó en la cama, esperando que aún le quedase al menos un hilo de voz para lo que necesitaba preguntar-¿Me quieres? ¿Me quieres de esa manera, Rin?. Pero no se sintió del todo disconforme cuando recibió por respuesta un chasquido de lengua acompañado de un _Idiota_ , y al elevar la mirada vio el gesto fruncido de Rin, un poderoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, unas orbes rojizas empañadas que evitaban a toda costa mirarle, su pelo aún húmedo, su...

Y no pudo seguir ahí, se encaminó hacia la puerta, mirando a Rin antes de irse, quien yacía igual, indefenso-Rin-le llamó, y evitó una sonrisa amarga cuando el susodicho levantó la mirada en respuesta-Yo sí. Te quiero, y me dan igual todas esas tonterías que tienes en la cabeza-sentenció antes de salir, cerrando la puerta con él.

Un sabor amargo se atoró en la garganta del pelirrojo, quien se había quedado estático mirando la puerta por la que hacía apenas unos segundos se había ido Haru. Aquel _te quiero_ hacía eco en su mente una y otra vez contra su voluntad, sintiéndose desarmado con esas dos palabras, con la declaración de intenciones que eso suponía.

Y es que con eso, Haruka estaba dispuesto a exponer su imagen, su reconocimiento ante el mundo, a hacer caso omiso o a enfrentar los comentarios de sus compañeros de equipo. Podría incluirse, de hecho, a sus amigos de toda la vida, al qué dirían. A su familia, a su mánager, a...

Haruka estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado todo eso con tal de tenerle a su lado, ¿cierto?.

No se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era tomar aire hasta que otra pregunta atropelló su hilo de pensamientos. Y eso no fue sino el vendaval que precedió a la tormenta que arrasó con él en aquella noche.

 _¿Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer eso?_

Recordó haber pegado alguna cabezada cuando el astro rey comenzaba a descubrir las paredes de su habitación. Apenas una o dos horas de sueño mal contadas explicaban el porqué de las bolsas que habían aparecido bajo sus ojos, de un color aún más rojo de lo habitual. Sí se alegró de que al menos no fuese evidente la razón de su insomnio, ahora menos nítida y con un hilo de pensamientos menos coherente, fruto de haber dejado su raciocinio tantas horas funcionando.

Y menos mal que su mañana estaba siendo relativamente tranquila, incluso diría que apacible. Salir a correr con música, el juego de luces del amanecer, el verdor que aquel paisaje del norte de Europa le ofrecía, respirar aire frío hasta sentirse lleno, era casi todo lo que podía haber pedido para empezar bien el día. _Casi_.

Decidió, de hecho, parar a desayunar en alguna cafetería cercana al hotel. Y perdió la mirada en algún punto indefinido de su zumo de naranja recién exprimido al perderse en sus recuerdos. Sus desayunos solían ser tan silenciosos como el de ahora, gracias a la compañía de aquella persona que era de pocas palabras y que le irradiaba una extraña ternura desde la primera cabezada que pegaba aun casi habiéndose terminado el café. Sí, esa mañana seguía siendo sólo _casi_ perfecta.

-...Matsuoka? Oi,Matsuoka!-Llegó a escuchar cuando sintió el zarandeo en su hombro, y no podía ser que su vaso de zumo se estuviese moviendo-Deja de sonreír como un idiota y escúchame de una vez!.

Tanta paz ya estaba siendo demasiado pedir

-Yo también te deseo buenos días, Mitani- respondió desganado a su compañero de estilo.

-El entrenador ha ido llamando puerta por puerta, pero tú has salido a correr demasiado pronto, para no variar-hizo una pausa- Como sea, hoy el entrenamiento es una hora antes porque la práctica consiste en competir contra los anfitriones-se llevó una mano a la frente- ¿Y qué haces aquí, y sin Nanase? No hay quien te entienda.

-Haru no come otra cosa que no sea caballa-esquivó-así que decidí salir a desayunar solo-se apresuró a sacar unos cuantos euros por los que había cambiado sus yenes y tras pagar regresaron al hotel. No mucho después llegaron al recinto donde entrenarían, y Rin sintió que su cuerpo se hacía más y más pesado mientras dejaba sus gafas colocadas en su frente y se acercaba a la piscina. _Mantén la cabeza fría_ , sentía que era su reto de ese momento.

Se hacía una meta aparentemente fácil. Aparentemente, porque de forma casi ridícula, falló al tirarse de cabeza al descubrir en su camino esos ojos azules que le habían traído una verdadera tormenta noruega. Tuvo que ir y volver nadando varias veces desde un lado a otro de la piscina para calentar, para tratar de poner la mente en blanco, hasta que el sonido del silbato hizo al equipo congregarse.

-Bien-se aclaró la voz el entrenador- Ya que tenemos pocos días para practicar, y como os he dicho antes, vamos a empezar fuerte-removía unos cuantos folios con nombres, apellidos, posiciones y estilos-...Y por último, en estilo libre: Matsuoka, carril 5, Mitani, carril 2, Nanase, carril 4. Aunque sea un simple entrenamiento, usadlo como motivación, pero sobre todo, y como siempre os digo: no subestiméis al oponente.

Pudo comprobar sentado en una banqueta a uno de los lados de la piscina que su entrenador no se equivocaba. Aquella selección era fuerte, y para nada parecían tomarse el entrenamiento como tal. Mostró su sonrisa afilada, dispuesto a divertirse con todo aquello y agradecido por haber encontrado la distracción que buscaba. O eso creyó, hasta que Haru ocupó asiento al lado suyo en silencio.

-Yo también me alegro de verte-ironizó el pelirrojo ante el mutismo del otro.

-No has venido a desayunar-espetó Haru.

-Quería probar la verdadera gastronomía de aquí y tú sigues sin salir de tu caballa.

-Claro, debe haber sido por eso-murmuró el otro por lo bajo, y Rin hubiese vuelto a contraatacarle si no hubiese reparado con más detalle en su expresión sombría.

-Oye, yo...

-No quiero oír eso, Rin-le interrumpió, levantándose con calma aparente para prepararse.

Él también debía prepararse, pero sabía que sus piernas probablemente le fallarían al intentar levantarse en esos momentos. Los ojos apagados, la voz dolida, los puños ligeramente apretados. Ver a Haru en ese estado marcó diferencias.

 _Sé por qué Haru está así._

No sabía hasta qué punto podía tener aquello mal a su amigo, pero sin duda, si había sido capaz de notar que no estaba bien, es porque era algo que a Haru le estaba doliendo.

Y minutos después, sin mediar palabra alguna, nadaron. Y Rin sabía con total certeza que Haru podría haber ganado en lugar de obtener ese tercer puesto, uno por delante de él. Pero no sintió el espíritu que le caracterizaba, ni siquiera encontró sus ojos mirándole, en cierto modo esperando que elevara la palma de sus manos para hacer su ya ritual de chocar las cinco.

 _Pero yo no quiero que esté así._

 _Yo no quiero estar así, tampoco._

Sin pensarlo demasiado, atravesó la corchera que separaba su carril de Nanase y se apresuró en tomar su antebrazo. Y la opresión en su pecho con todos los sentimientos que albergaba y que sentía que estaban a punto de rebosar, su corazón latía tan desbocado que casi juraría que era lo único que llenaba el silencio que de pronto se había instalado en todo el recinto ante su repentina acción.

Y no fue hasta que unos ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos, que tuvo una respuesta segura.

 _Al diablo con el mundo. Por ti estoy dispuesto a todo_

Esos mismos ojos azules se abrieron de pura sorpresa, y entonces fue consciente de que había pronunciado su pensamiento anterior en voz alta.

-No sé qué va a pasar con mi imagen, con todos los paparazzis, si me va a echar una bronca el mánager, o si Mitani y los demás hablan de nosotros-la mano fue a parar al puente de su nariz, ocultando parte de su sonrojo mientras la otra apretaba aún más el agarre a Haruka-No sé nada, no sé qué repercusión va a tener todo esto-hizo una pausa-Pero ¿sabes qué? Me da igual.

Rin habría jurado sentir el casi inexistente vello del otro erizarse, y con todas las emociones a flor de piel, no pudo sino cerrar los ojos de mera vergüenza y terminar de arrojar sus pensamientos-Porque lo que sí sé, es que te quiero, y todo eso puede con...

Pero unos brazos se apoderaron de su cuello, haciéndole olvidar lo que estaba diciendo, y unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, imposibilitándole definitivamente terminar con aquel discurso. Y se sintió liberado. Sabía que allí estaban sus compañeros, su entrenador, la selección noruega, algún que otro staff de prensa y un puñado de espectadores fieles, pero no le importaba más que la persona que ahora se adueñaba con premura de sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó los silbidos, los aplausos o los comentarios indecentes al respecto. Ni siquiera de algún que otro flash que había decidido capturar el momento.

Tan solo eran Rin y Haruka, en aquel particular universo cuya ley y todo lo que ella llevaba implícito sólo podían entender ellos y que Noruega y su fría brisa finalmente se había encargado de aclararles.

 _Donde todo lo que no fuésemos tú y yo está de más._


End file.
